legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S1 P5/Transcript
(After the Goliath attack, The Protectors go to assist Sentinel with their wounded) Garrick: How many do we got? Cormack: 50 dead, over 300 wounded. This thing did some damage. Garrick: Yes I see, i'll have Lenius double his medical team's efforts. Cormack: Good. (Gideon and Luna walk in to assess the situation) Gideon: Damn, and I thought this place already looked trashed. Luna: Garrick, have you talked to the other Protectors? Garrick: No, not yet. They're helping out with the injured. Luna: Ok, just checking. Gideon: Cormack, I got word from our scouts in Canterlot, they've spotted a potential outpost that the Shadows are building down in Everfree. Cormack: Are you sure? Gideon: Positive sir. Cormack: Well, if the report is true, we can't risk letting the Shadow lay their foundations in the Multiverse, after this is done me and you will lead a squad down to see. Gideon: Yes sir. (Allen and Siris meet up with the group) Siris: All of the wounded are secured and are being transported to the medbays. Allen: And the base damage is being worked on by repair droids. Garrick: All right, I need you boys to get the others down to the meeting room, me and Luna have something we need to tell you. Allen: Ok. (Later, the Protectors enter the meeting room with Garrick and Luna) Garrick: Okay, so me and Luna have come up with a little plan here. Lenius: What is it today, jumping into Mount Doom with experimental fire armor again? I still got scars from that man. Garrick: No, it involves dealing with the Shadowrealm. Siris: What did you have in mind? Luna: Garrick here has made me full member of the Protectors, and I would like to ask you guys if you could help me find Kelris in the Shadowrealm. (The Protectors are shocked by her response) Lenius: Are you fucking serious?! Siris: There is no way in hell we are doing this Luna! Allen: Yeah, isn't Kelris supposed to be dead Luna? (Garrick quiets the others down) Garrick: She has a good reason for having us search for him. Peros: And what is so important that we would risk so much just to find someone's corpse? Garrick: Kelris is Luna's son. Siris: What?! Allen: How is that even possible? Garrick: She adopted him after his parents were killed. Lenius: And that makes us obligated to find him? Garrick: There is always the chance that he's still alive. Peros: Yeah, but still it doesn't seem right. Allen: I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try I guess. Lenius: Allen you agree to this bullshit? Allen: Not entirely, but if it means finding a way to destroy the shadows, then yes. Garrick: Then it's settled, i'll start planning the mission. (Everyone leaves the room) Lenius: I got a bad feeling about this. (Meanwhile, Gideon and Cormack find the location of the rumored outpost) Cormack: Is this the place? Gideon: Yeah. Cormack: Well, where the hell is it? Gideon: I don't know, it should be here. (In the trees, an unknown figure stalks the two) ???: Soldiers from Earth in Everfree? I thought this place was barren of sentient life? (The figure comes to a realization) ???: That or my hallucination worked in luring someone in. (The figure jumps in front of the two Sentinels, scaring them both) Gideon: Whoa, who the fuck are you? ???: Not important right now soldier boy, what is important is why you are here. Why have you come to my woods? Cormack: That is none of your concern civilian. ???: Oh sure it is! In fact, I think you're after my outpost aren't you?! Gideon: Your outpost? ???: Less of an outpost, more of an illusion. Gideon: It was a trick! ???: Yes, yes it was. Cormack: What do you want civilian? ???: Please, call me Carver. Cormack: Alright, Carver. Who are you and what do you want? Carver: I am a Shadow created by The Warriors of Darkness. Used as a tool to distract. (Cormack hears this and puts his hand on his pistol holster, fearing attack) Carver: But lately I have grown bored of being distracting and I left their order. Gideon: But why come here and lure us in? Carver: I came here because I sense a great power in the Multiverse. A power that must be harnessed by the light. If it should fall into the Shadow's hands, it will bring an end to all life as we know it! Gideon: He must be talking about Allen. Carver: If that is his name, I must meet this Allen. His power must be revealed if he is to stop the Shadowrealm. Cormack: Well, we'll take you to see him, but don't try anything stupid. Carver: Yes sir. (The three leave back to base, while Teronis and the others watch in the trees) Teronis: Report back to Delanis, we may have a traitor in our ranks. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe